


別鬧了，總統先生(4)

by dollyeh



Category: Olympus Has Fallen (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:05:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollyeh/pseuds/dollyeh





	

  
而川博正在前往總統臥房的路上，距離256公尺。  
  
麥克用盡畢生的克制力好不容易擺脫了總統的命根子。班恨恨地發出不滿的抗議，咬了他的嘴唇一口，雙手插進對方的黑髮裡加深了那個吻。麥克一隻手抓著他的下巴，另一隻手試圖推開對方。  
  
班凹起了尾鰭，更用力地將對方抵在水裡。麥克突然感到一陣惡寒顫慄。  
  
「班、你在幹什――」話還沒說完，總統的老二已經攀上了他的兄弟。  
  
「閉嘴。」班放開了他的臉，舔了舔自己的上唇，睜著一雙被欲望淹沒的湛藍眼睛，用鼻尖沿著對方的五官輕撫碰觸。  
  
麥克的腦海裡炸出了國慶煙火。  
  
他的老二被緊緊纏繞住，班的腰臀還不停地在他下腹推擠磨蹭。上帝啊。或是媽的什麼都好――麥克閉起眼睛，頭向後仰，緊咬了自己的拳頭在心裡呼喊。  
  
但他唯一得到的回應，是班貼在他發燙耳邊一句低沉嘶啞的宣告，「……不夠。」  
  
麥克倒抽了一口冷氣。  
  
川博加快了腳步，距離還有107公尺。  
  
班突然挺起了上身，抓住男人的肩膀將他死死按在浴缸裡。  
  
下身被緊緊捲住的壓迫感突然消失，麥克還來不及反應，班一個挺腰，將自己後方的裂縫湊了上去，微微縮合的開口抵著對方尺寸可觀的巨物。  
  
川博距離臥室還剩46公尺。  
  
「別動！」班沒給麥克太多時間掙扎，硬生生將他的前端擠了進去。  
  
「唔――」麥克雙手抓緊了浴缸兩邊，眼睜睜看著他的總統一點一點地吞沒了自己的老二。  
  
班皺著眉頭不時發出低沉的呻吟，雙臂的肌肉緊繃隆起，肩膀和脖子因為用力而漲的通紅。  
  
13公尺外，川博和站崗特勤打了招呼。  
  
麥克不確定這樣的狀況算是他上了總統還是他被總統上了。但反正他僅存的意識只夠勘勘維持著男人的尊嚴努力不在抵達終點前繳械……  
  
班則是咬緊了牙關拼命想用麥克的大傢伙去頂自己體內那個新發現的敏感部位。  
  
浴室裡的激烈性愛如火如荼地進行著，眼看著就要進入高潮――  
  
川博哼著歌來到了門外。  
  
「班？你在裡面嗎？」副總統臉上掛著戲謔的笑容，用力敲門大喊著。  
  
麥克低吼了一聲，抖了兩下之後在班的身體裡釋放了自己。班太專注於追逐自己的快感，壓根沒空理會外頭的動靜。  
  
「班寧先生，裡頭沒事吧？」川博興致一來，敲門敲得更起勁了。  
  
麥克慌亂地想從浴缸裡起身回話，卻被班死壓著動彈不得。他嘆了一口氣，扶著額頭，思考著等會該如何應付副總統。  
  
同一時間，他的好總統還一股腦地往他身上蹭。  
  
「我們沒事――」麥克不管三七二十一先從浴室裡喊了回去，一面努力將發情的總統從自己身上拔開。  
  
不是說他不喜歡這樣的班，但這節骨眼上有比總統性欲發洩還重要的事得優先處理。  
  
「冷靜點，班！」他推了一下對方胸膛，試著和他拉開點距離，「副總統在外面，你要怎麼處理？」  
  
「別管他。」班撐起上身，挺腰又往麥克伊然堅挺的老二撞了幾下，發出滿意的呻吟。  
  
「――」麥克揉了一下太陽穴，第一次因為自己異於常人的持久度而感到挫敗。  
  
他狠下心抓著班的肩膀用力一轉，和他調換了位置，老二也從對方體內抽離。班試著用人魚生殖器去捲住對方，卻被麥克一手拍開。  
  
「你不想要我？」班一臉錯愕進而惱羞成怒地質問著對方。  
  
「什麼？你瘋了嗎？」麥克趁機起身離開浴缸，渾身滴著水抓起毛巾胡亂擦拭，「你他媽以為我會隨便幫人 **掏老二** 嗎？」  
  
「證明它！」班氣鼓鼓地在浴缸裡挺起身體，嶄露著自己姣好而性感的男性曲線，試圖將對方勾回水裡。  
  
麥克不自覺地舔了嘴，下面的兄弟直挺挺地抽動了兩下。  
  
班對於眼前男人宣誓效忠的表達行為感到滿意，他將身子往下沉了一些，一手抓著浴缸，另一手挑逗地撫慰自己，「過來。」  
  
麥克呆站在原地，腦海裡浮現奧德修斯將自己綁在船桅上用蠟封耳的畫面。去他的特洛伊，他有這個就夠了――  
  
「班寧先生？」千鈞一髮之際，門外的呼喊將他拉回了神智。  
  
「你在這裡待著，我去開門讓川博進來幫忙。」麥克隨手套上浴袍，拿了條毛巾蹲在浴缸外，準備幫他擦拭生殖裂外頭一片狼藉的體液。  
  
班的肩頭被壓著，沒辦法只好奮力扭腰擺動著尾鰭去勾搭麥克，「我不需要川博。你過來幫我就好――」  
  
「別鬧！」麥克用力按住總統的腹肌，一面用毛巾擦著對方一頭凌亂濕髮，「聽著，班，我這輩子從沒想過自己會講出這種話，但……你他媽是不是 **發情** 了？」  
  
「你在胡說什麼？我怎麼可能、我沒有――」班拍打著水面發出啪啪啪啪的聲響，掙扎了幾下之後突然安靜了下來。  
  
燥熱，胸悶，勃起，性衝動。還強上了他的特勤組長。這麼說來……好像，的確，是有點像，在發情沒錯。  
  
班皺起眉頭盯著自己的下半身思考了幾秒。  
  
「你怎麼確定川博會幫我？」一旦冷靜下來之後，現實考量立刻浮上了檯面。  
  
「你兩次落難被脅持他都沒想辦法把你弄掉，我想不出這屋子裡還有誰權勢夠高可以幫你擋著，又夠忠誠不會把你送上解剖台。」麥克一臉理所當然地回答。  
  
儘管不久前才被強制擼出一發告別禁慾單身生涯的代表作，他身為總統護衛小組組長的危機處理反應仍然如常運作。  
  
「你確定讓他看見我這樣子沒問題？」班擺弄著尾鰭，試圖做出一個不那麼性感、又符合國家元首形象的姿勢。  
  
「他喜歡釣魚，所以沒問題。」麥克不知道哪裡來的自信胡謅著，「但是在那之前，我們還剩一個問題要解決……」  
  
「什麼問題？」  
  
「 **這個。** 」麥克指了指對方露在外頭的新玩具，「你能把它塞回去嗎？」  
  
「――你他媽勃起的時候會想摺疊自己的老二嗎？」  
  
「看情況。如果副總統正站在我房門外的話， **會** 。」麥克盯著班的下腹部，露出了危險的眼神。  
  
班認得那個眼神。倫敦逃亡的最後關頭，麥克在火海中要把他推下爆炸大樓的前一刻也是那種表情。  
  
「你想幹嘛？」他一臉戒慎恐懼地看向對方，身子下意識地往後退。  
  
「忍耐一下。」  
  
麥克丟出一句，沒等對方反應、一個俐落的起身扣住對方胸膛向下壓，另一手抓住了總統的老二，班驚叫了一聲，雙手抵著對方肩膀瘋狂拍打尾鰭，麥克狠下心反手一握，將它硬生生塞回了裂縫裡。  
  
川博在門外聽見了屋裡傳出的詭異啪啪聲，果然就像其他特勤形容的一樣。他忍不住挑起了眉頭。  
  
「讓您久等了，副總統先生。」

 

 


End file.
